The Twilight Side of the Hill
by A Voice on the Wind
Summary: Remus Lupin did not believe in fate, and he had given up on the idea of soul mates long ago. So why did the name curling across his wrist make his heart jump in his chest? AU Based off of ExquisiteRose story 'Wilting Roses' RL/SB Slash


** I'm going to tell everyone now. Yes, this plot belongs to someone else. However, this someone hasn't updated in over a year and I not only felt that unfair to those who read and reviewed this story, but also the idea itself. This plot was ripe with little twists, and absolutely infested with bunnies. So, I'm taking it over. Now, normally I would tell anyone who has a problem with this to fuck off. Just because it's there doesn't mean you're forced to read it. And I would be pleased to continue informing people of their constitutional rights, if it weren't for the fact that I understand where some of you will be coming from. I hate the idea of stealing someone else's story. Not only is it unoriginal, immature, and completely against everything I stand for, but it could also get me in trouble with the site. So, in the hopes that I can appease my conscience, my possible readers, and keep my happy place, I'm going to do everything I can to make this fair. I will be posting Disclaimers before each chapter letting everyone know what belongs to who. And on the off chance that the author wakes up and takes interest in their story again I will happily take my version down without fuss. I am however doing a complete redo of the original, just to keep things interesting and, again, to help with that little voice that sounds like my grandmother griping me out in my head. Meaning that while the general aspects of the plot belong to someone else the details and fleshing out will, for the most part, be mine. **

**Now that I'm done with that shit, here comes the fun part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the world, or any associated characters. Nor do I own the rights to the fanfic '**_**Wilting Roses'**_** by; ExquisiteRose. **

**Warning: This story contains the following; Abuse, Slash, Mentions of Suicide, and many other unsavory aspects of humanity. **

**Prologue**

Remus Lupin was a good boy.

His mother said so. Every morning after the moon rose full and high, bright like the silver sickles he wasn't to ever touch, he found himself curled into his mother's arms as she gently stroked his hair and whispered that he was '_her good boy_', and that she _loved_ him with all her heart. This stuck with the little boy more perhaps than if she had said it every day, because once a month when he was hurting his mother would ignore his father's orders to stay away from _that thing_, and she would cuddle him and take care of him like he guessed she might have _before_.

Yes. Remus was a _good boy_.

So why then did he find himself staring at the pale, smooth, unblemished expanse of skin on his wrist the morning of his tenth birthday?

There he sat, tawny hair ruffled from sleep and bedclothes still wrapped around his ankles, as his brow furrowed and he twisted his hand every which way trying to find the slightest trace of…

Well.

Little shoulders squared themselves.

He would wait. Remus had gotten quite good at this. Waiting for his father's fist, for the swift poison sting of silver. The red face and snarl of outrage at being disobeyed that came before that. And waiting for his mother's touch in the early hours of dawn, when the light is so blue that it casts its tint on everything it touches. And the hours, days, weeks, before any of that, when he would wait for the moon to grow full again. Yes, Remus was quite good at waiting.

Later that day when eating his breakfast he would tell his mother, who had gone quite silent at the sight of his blank wrist, just that. He would pretend that he didn't see the water gathering in her eyes. That he couldn't hear his father's, who seemed completely unsurprised, snort of derision. He would also pretend that when cleaning up the dishes that he couldn't hear the fight that followed or the hard smack when his mother tried to insist on something.

He wouldn't be able to pretend that night though, when his father came and beat him senseless. Couldn't' pretend he didn't hear the words, or smell the burned flesh and taste the tang of blood. His blood. Hearing how he couldn't possibly have a soul mate. Not like he was.

A _freak_. Half-breed. Abomination. _Monster_.

No. Remus Lupin might be a good werewolf.

But he would never be a good boy.

**Review. Let me know if you think this is worth the shit storm I'm starting. **


End file.
